


Make Her Worth It

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka needs. Marvelous wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Her Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For [nyankee](http://nyankee.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

She grabs the front of his coat, yanking hard, drawing him closer. Until he's pressed against her, until she's flush against the wall.

"What-"

She stops him, her lips hot and wet. A silencing kiss, one that means business. A kind he hasn't felt since, well, he won't think about that. Not now.

He reaches up, fingers threading in her hair. Her eyes are sharp, pupils dilated, and oh, her hips are rocking against his own.

" _Marvelous_." She moves her hands under his coat, up under his shirt. She presses her fingers into his spine and he _shakes_ against her. He can feel her hip bones press into the fleshy parts next to his own, hard and steady. Needing.

He hates that he's trembling.

"Luka. Stop." He grabs both her hands, pulling them away and forcing them down to her sides. She looks at him, questioning, and he sighs against her mouth. Against lips that tell only lies.

"Not here." He threads his fingers with hers. Holding her small hands in his own rough, wide ones. She's so small, but so strong.

He wants to show her what she means.

"My room." He smiles, pulling her away from the wall.


End file.
